Five Minutes to Decide
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: AU - Because he saw her before she went under and talked it through with her


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. This can be read together with "You Gotta Let Go" or separately, it stands alone.

Thanks for the AMAZING reviews for "You Gotta Let Go"

Enjoy!

* * *

He had to go back to his locker to get his bag and the keys to his truck (and to grab the spare keys, he should never have asked her for them in the first place). After convincing Oliver to go home to Zoe, he thought about heading right over to the Penny. Instead, he realized he should check to see if Luke was busy.

After getting the grenade out of Andy's hand, he had gone straight to Frank's office. They had been talking at Poker a few nights earlier about how 15th would need a new detective once Luke left to concentrate solely on Project Dakota.

The wheels had started turning in his head and the thoughts grew stronger after seeing Andy with the grenade and realizing that some things were more important in life. Yeah, he loved the job, but she was more important.

When he started on the force, his plan was to go undercover a lot, to lose himself in his job and forget about reality until he got "the big fish". But now that he had Andy, now that he was going to win her back, he didn't want to be away from her for months at a time.

Still, he needed a change from being a beat cop. Chris' conversation with him from when he asked Andy for the keys had really struck a cord. Chris was right, the way he acted was why people hated cops. He had told Andy that he couldn't be with her and be a cop - maybe he needed to get out of being a beat cop and move on to something else, like detective.

So, he had gone to Frank's office to talk about the possibility. He wasn't sure but he wanted to know if it was even an option. Frank had been enthusiastic about the idea. Now he just wanted to talk to Luke to see what his timetable was for staying at 15th. Frank said that Sam had until Luke left to make his decision.

Reaching Luke's office, he was surprised to see the lights on with Luke nowhere in sight. Then he realized that Andy was seated on the desk.

He took a step into the room. "Andy?" he called softly.

She looked up. "Sam."

He knew the look she had on her face. "Dakota?" He knew about the task force, that was why Luke was leaving. He could have applied but when he originally heard about it, he didn't want to miss Jerry's wedding or leave Andy for months. Once Jerry was killed, he didn't have it in him to talk to Luke about it and besides, depending on who they were going after, his face was a recognizable face.

She nodded. "Luke said I have five minutes to decide."

Sam took a step closer to her. "Remember what you told me after Traci's first day as a detective?"

She shook her head and eyed him warily. "No."

"You said 'we were trained by the best.' You were trained by me Andy. You can do this if you want too, I know you can."

"Sam..."

He tugged her hand. "Come with me." She stood and let him pull her into the cop side of the interrogation room. "Whatever you decide, I'll support your decision." He pulled her close and kissed her. He couldn't let her leave for an undetermined amount of time without having one last kiss. He had trained her but he knew the dangers of undercover. It was up to her and he would never put her in danger by asking any of his CIs to keep an eye on her but if he did become a detective, he would definitely keep an ear out for her.

When he pulled away, she sighed. "Sam..."

He cupped her face with his hands, gently running his fingers along her bruise. "I'm going to go now. If you do go, remember my number. If something goes wrong..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. "I'll be by the Penny tonight if you don't go. I meant what I said Andy. I'm going to do everything until you say yes. If you go, I'll wait for you."

As he backed out of the room, memorizing her features he thought he heard her mutter, "...number, because you're always there when it matters."

The door closed as a small smile played on his lips. Regardless of her decision, he knew he was forgiven and they could start afresh, after all, she had said that he was there when it mattered. He hadn't been when Jerry died but if she mentioned it, he was on his way out of the doghouse.

* * *

It was ironic. He was contemplating becoming a detective to stay for her and she disappeared for an undercover job. As soon as he dropped Peck off at her house, he put two and two together. Nick's kiss (that Nick thought he didn't see) and the fact that Nick didn't show tonight meant that Nick was going under as well. He climbed out of the truck with the comfort that at least someone competent had her back.

The spare keys jangled in his pocket. The only thing he regretted about Andy's five minutes to decide was not giving her the keys right then and there. He would give them to her as soon as she got back, until then, he was going to throw himself into detective training and helping Traci - after all Andy, her best friend, was gone.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think. I was going to include something about Sam telling Tommy for her but it didn't fit - and I realized that Sam would probably just do it anyway, without being told.


End file.
